


Making Sure It Takes

by yourfearlessleader



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Unsafe Sex, bless, ish, not actually pregnant tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfearlessleader/pseuds/yourfearlessleader
Summary: And Diego's face goes even redder. Klaus didn't even think it possible. He looks like he's either going to pass out or die. Klaus wheezes.'God, Diego. You're so weird sometimes.'





	Making Sure It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Iss me again, ya friendly neighbourhood smut demon, clouding the otherwise pure feed with weird explicit content~
> 
> A quick 'n' dirty teenager-y kliego feat. insatiable diego, because I just love the idea of klaus getting more than he bargained for once he seduced his tightly-buttoned brother. also feat. pregnancy kink because I like it?? which is odd cause I hate mpreg... go figure

 

 

-

 

 

Klaus wakes at the feeling of wet splattering onto the backs of his bare thighs. He groans, mashing his face further into the pillow. This is the third time tonight.

 

'Fucks sake, Diego.  S'wrong with you?'

 

Diego makes an unintelligible sound, a whining grunt, and Klaus feels him smearing his dick into the mess he's made over Klaus' ass.

 

'Can't help it,' he pants eventually, finding his voice again. 'Keep waking up and you're just- you're so hot.'

 

Klaus rolls his eyes but it is a little bit gratifying. 'Bet you say that to all the girls.'

 

He's still grinding against Klaus, the filthy slippery slick of it enough to make Klaus roll his hips back slightly in interest. He feels disgusting, he feels _used_ , Diego's already made him come twice tonight, and it looks like he might be gearing him up for a third time too. Klaus groans again.

 

'I've created a monster.'

 

But Diego doesn't seem to be listening, concentrating instead on pushing his dick between Klaus' asscheeks, worming along the cleft to fit snug against him like a hot dog in a bun.

 

'Let me put it in, Klaus,' he says tightly, barely constrained want bleeding in at the edges. He's somehow still fucking hard and Klaus' sleep addled brain wonders if it's some secret second power his brother has developed.

 

'How many times, Di, I said not now.' Klaus squirms, trying to roll over but Diego holds fast, greedy, needy fingers digging into his hips.

 

'Oh come on, please,' Diego whines. 'I'll finger you first, I know you like that.'

 

And Klaus does like that. His dick is perking up at the idea, remembering the way Diego's dexterous fingers filled him up perfectly only a few hours before, rubbing and rubbing and rubbing at that one spot until he made Klaus come without really coming. It was crazy, it was mind-blowingly hot, and Klaus doesn't think he can do it again any time soon.

 

But he feels Diego pull his dick away, and fingers start creeping towards his hole. He's still sore from earlier, still a little wet and puffy from the amount of lube Diego used and the amount of time he spent working it in, thinking that he was going to get his dick in there too. And Diego was _really good_ at it, Klaus hadn't ever had such an intense second orgasm so soon after the first. Most lays he's had never even make it to round two. He'd been too exhausted to let Diego fuck him for real though, instead sucking him off and promising next time before he promptly passed the fuck out.

 

And that was only a few _hours_ ago. Diego's came on him and woken him up twice now since then. Klaus can't believe he's landed himself with someone even more insatiable than he is, but he does count Diego's recent virgin status as a potential reason for it. And Klaus is, genuinely, completely irresistible if he does say so himself.

 

'I wanna put it in.'

 

'Oh my _god_.' He's a dog with a bone, a dog with a boner. No amount of Klaus telling is gonna persuade him.

 

'You said I could,' he says quietly, and Klaus can hear the petulant pout in it.

 

'Yeah, that was before you finger-fucked my brains out,' Klaus laughs. 'One thing at a time, Diego, jeez.'

 

As though speaking of, Diego circles his pointer finger, prodding casually at the give of Klaus asshole, just inching inside until it's inevitably sucked all the way in. Klaus can't help it, he purrs his way through a groan, rippling all the way through his body as Diego rubs at his still engorged prostate, finding it immediately as though he never left. He's coaxing him hard again and Klaus can feel his resolve slipping as Diego works another finger in, not really sure why it was ever even there in the first place.

 

'Klaus,' Diego says, licking his lips loudly, obviously watching the way his fingers are disappearing into his heat. 'Let me-'

 

'Okay, okay, fine! Jesus Christ already.'

 

He huffs in exasperation, more for show at Diego's expense, and Klaus hears his eager little intake of breath at the permission, taking his fingers out, and the bed dips as he leans into the nightstand. He rifles for a bit and then-

 

'There's no condoms left...'

 

Klaus wants to smack himself in the face. 'Do it without then.'

 

'But-'

 

Klaus hoists up onto his elbows so he can look back at Diego and let him see the full effect of his raised eyebrows. 'You've covered me in a fucking ocean's worth of come, but you're worried about getting a little mess on the inside?? Bit late for the safe sex argument now, Di.'

 

 

Diego shakes his head, trying to explain. 'No it's-'

 

But Klaus keeps talking over him. 'And it's not like you're going to put a baby in me either.'

 

Diego freezes up, the air in the room decompressing with a pop as he seems to suck all of it into his lungs.

 

'Don't say it like that,' he whispers, air rushing back out again.

 

Klaus frowns at him. 'What? Put a baby in me??'

 

Diego blushes furiously, his hand sweating between the tight grip he has on Klaus' hip. Realisation dawns and settles with a dark smirk on Klaus' face. 'Oh, you like that? You worried about knocking me up?' he teases, rolling his hips back, arching his ass out invitingly. 'You wanna put a baby in me, Diego?' 

 

 

And Diego's face goes even redder. Klaus didn't even think it possible. He looks like he's either going to pass out or die. Klaus wheezes.

 

'God, Diego. You're so weird sometimes.'

 

'Shut up,' he says, none of the usual bite there. He's too fucking embarrassed and turned on to commit verbally, but he still wants Klaus to stop laughing at him, Klaus can see it in the way he's trembling.

 

Which is why he isn't surprised when Diego resorts to physical force. He thinks for a second that Diego is just going to gag him like he sometimes does, but then he's  flipping Klaus over onto his back instead, wrangling his long legs up over his forearms and pressing forward so Klaus' knees are almost at his shoulders, pinning him in place all spread out. 

 

The new position is a complete surprise, and the sudden display of dominance swoops right through Klaus' stomach. He loves being manhandled, and Diego has folded him up like he's going to fuck him with intent, into a position Klaus has only ever seen in porn. Diego is weird sometimes, but he's looking at Klaus like he's going to absolutely _rail_ him, humping his dick against Klaus' exposed hole in barely restrained anticipation, and now it's Klaus' turn to blush, his face heating up so quickly he feels like he must be glowing. 

 

It's fucking _hot_ , Klaus didn't think Diego capable of it. And his dick is definitely all the way interested again, valiantly chubbing up where it lays on his stomach underneath Diego's shaking abdomen. He's holding himself above Klaus and trembling from the effort, using his weight to fold his brother further and further in half as his hips adjust to the stretch. Klaus has always been a limber, bendy little thing, but the ache of this is agonising. Klaus feels like he's being torn apart, just from having his legs held open wide, wider than they've ever needed to be when he gets fucked, and he can't help the hitching moan that shakes out of him.

 

Diego changes his angle and the grind of his dick becomes the bump of its head trying to find its way into Klaus. He catches the rim, the rubbery wet tip sliding so close that Klaus groans, breathless. He wants it. He wants it in him _now_.

 

'Stop _teasing_.'

 

'But I thought you didn't want me to put it in you?' Diego says, somehow smug because he's already come three times and his virgin keeness isn't as pressing. If it were the first time, Diego probably would've driven home straight away and come inside Klaus within two seconds, and Klaus hates that his brother actually, maybe had the foresight to make sure he didn't.

 

' _Diego_ ,' Klaus warns- but it comes out as more of a whine and he can't even fucking _move_ to make Diego do something, trapped as he is under his brother's hulk-like strength. He's giving Luther a run for his money and that's kinda hot too.

 

'Say it.'

 

Klaus rolls his eyes, delirious. He's dick drunk and all Diego is doing is mashing the leaking tip of it against his hole, almost stretched open by the gaping spread of his legs. 'God, Diego, what-?'

 

'Say you want it.'

 

Klaus snaps. 'I do! I really fucking do, Diego, please, for the love of Christ put your dick in me!'

 

He sounds broken, a man on the edge, but Diego is still holding back, quietly intent with what he says next.

 

'No, the other thing. Say the other thing.'

 

His eyes are molten pools of black, burning into Klaus with the intensity of the goddamn sun, and Klaus would smack him upside the head if his dick didn't jerk and spit precome onto his belly at the realisation of what Diego wants him to say. His brother's nasty must be catching.

 

'Fucking-,' he grinds out, clenching at where Diego is so, so close to pushing the head in. ' _I want you to put a baby in me_ , just- Diego, _fuck me_ , come in me, please, I wanna feel it.'

 

And that seems to do the trick. Diego shoves in, the thick wedge of it catching a cry of relief in Klaus' throat, and they both shake as Diego bottoms out, his hips slamming into Klaus forcefully before coming to a rest as they both try to get their breath back. 

 

Klaus is overwhelmed. He's taken cock a fair few times but it's never been anything like this, nothing as overridingly, devastatingly intense as this. It doesn't even make sense, Diego shouldn't be this good first time around. He couldn't even _look_ at Klaus without coming on him, but now here he is, fucking Klaus with earnest like he's Olympic fucking champion.

 

He digs his fingers into Klaus' thighs, letting gravity do most of the work as he gets into a rhythm, drawing his hips out and sinking back down, so deep into Klaus that it chokes him.

 

'Oh fuck,' he croaks, barely able to do anything but take it. He's got no leverage, unable to reach Diego with his hands from his angle, the helplessness dizzying as he gets fucked so hard he's shoved a little up the bed.

 

Diego's struggling to keep up the momentum in this position though, his hands holding Klaus' legs open not able to keep him from getting jolted away by the force of his thrusting. He grunts in frustration as Klaus nearly slips off his dick again and he moves them both toward the headboard.

 

'Your hands-,' Diego nods, motioning to it, and Klaus gets the picture. He finally has something to brace against, to meet Diego's jackhammering pace as he picks up again, and the moans judder out of him as the impact really hits home. 

 

'Oh fuck yeah, that's it,' Klaus whines, and Diego bites his lip in response, watching heatedly the way Klaus takes his dick, and the way his own is leaking, red and neglected on his stomach. Diego's gonna make him come from just his cock alone, because neither of them can spare the hand, and Klaus vibrates in desperation.

 

'Gonna make me come, Di,' he says, needing him to know that, and liking the way it makes Diego's rhythm stutter. 'You gonna fill me up? Come in me? Put a baby in me?'

 

He hadn't forgotten about that, about that little thing that got them here, and Diego thrills with it, a keening throaty growl spilling out of him. 'Yeah, yeah, Klaus. Gonna-'

 

And he lets go of one of Klaus' legs, pushing his fingers into the concave flat of Klaus' sweating stomach. Klaus curls forward at the release, the ache in his leg as it draws back down onto the bed somehow so much worse. Diego's hand is underneath Klaus' prick and it rubs against his knuckles as Diego continues to press into Klaus' abdomen, as though he can feel the thick push of his cock inside.

 

'Gonna fill you up right here,' he grunts, hips snapping erratically and impossibly faster, as though he really can impregnate Klaus through sheer force alone.

 

Klaus hums a moan, arms straining against the headboard as he rides through it. There's a crazy weird part of him that's actually getting curious about the feeling of being pregnant, about what it would be like to be swollen and heavy with Diego's baby. He imagines the reverent way Diego would touch him, hands on his obscenely stretched skin, and the way he would bounce in Diego's lap as he fucked him, stuffed fat and full. It makes his head spin and his stomach churn, and the twisted thrill of it is enough to make him come, taken away by complete, gut-wrenching surprise.

 

His hand slams down off the headboard, clutching Diego's where it rests proprietary on his belly, pushing up into it as his cock jerks and spills, blurting heavy white ropes over their joined fingers. 'Oh, _oh_ ,' he gasps, aftershocks hitching the sounds out of him, wild with the way it felt for a moment to have a slight outward curve under their hands.

 

Diego lets go of Klaus' other leg abruptly, ignoring his sore yelp, and gets both hands frantically on his stomach.

 

'Do it again,' he urges, pure unbridled lust black in his eyes and shaking his voice. 'Push into it again.'

 

Klaus tries, head still spinning from orgasm, to raise his belly up into the frame of Diego's fingers. He can't do it by much but it seems to be enough. He can feel himself bearing down on Diego's cock as he does it and Diego shoves harder through the resistance and comes, hunching over to press his face desperately to the soft strain of Klaus' stomach.

 

He comes for what feels like ages, pretty much dry after the night's earlier activities, but Klaus can still feel the way his cock spasms inside, the illusion of him spilling deep and filling him up. He breathes the ghost of a moan, still a little caught up in the fantasy, and pats at Diego's head softly, kinda awkwardly where his hand-eye coordination has gone wonky from coming so hard, and Diego finally rises up off Klaus' belly, panting wetly and looking absolutely, thoroughly ruined.

 

He pulls out, crashing next to Klaus with a giddy exhale, like he can't believe they just did that. Klaus raises his legs up again, hugging them to his chest and rocking like a beetle on its back. Diego looks at him like he's about lost his mind.

 

'What the hell are you doing?'

 

Klaus grins. 'Making sure it takes.'

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh isn't he awful- wind-up merchant klaus is also my fave
> 
> And there's probably a part two somewhere, where they talk about how Diego's pregnancy kink is actually him wanting to love and care for and protect Klaus, extra specially so, because Diego has mommy issues (and mommy kink lmao) and the glorification of the mother figure is the only way he knows how to love. And then Klaus just likes it cause he nasty and he likes Diego being nasty too, and gets Di to fuck his 'tits' while they pretend he's preggo again.
> 
> lmao bye


End file.
